


A Vigilant Family

by Arcane_Student



Category: Death Vigil (Comics)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Student/pseuds/Arcane_Student
Summary: In times of conflict, they are the Vigil. In times of peace, a family.But what if old conflicts would help bring an unexpected member to their fold?





	1. Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Death Vigil, and all of its intellectual properties, belong to its author Stjepan Sejic, not to me. Seriously though, go read the first volume of the series. It is really freaking good.

Clara was bored. 

She supposed she should be grateful. It had been a couple of months since the Fiasco. She liked calling it that. Better than thinking of it as "Almost Losing My New Family and Destruction of the World". 

Things had been relatively quiet for the Vigil since then. Maria and Wulf's posse had been dispersed, and there hadn't been any overt actions from the Pale Court. There were still some necromancers here and there, but no true aim or direction beyond general mayhem. 

For awhile, the Vigil were on lockdown themselves. The world knew about them now, and Bernie wanted to keep them all safe. While they still hunted down the creepy crawlies, each of them had tried to keep scarce of the general public. Which meant getting stuck at the manor. And going stir crazy. And well, being... 

"I'm boooooooooored." 

Sam looked at her from his place in an armchair, watching TV. Clara had managed to contort herself into an awkward, upside down pretzel on the couch. Anything for entertainment. Sam merely quirked an eyebrow. "So, how are you feeling exactly?" 

She let out a disgruntled puff of air. "I know we're supposed to be keeping a low profile and all, but I'm going crazy getting stuck in here. There's nothing to do!" 

Sam hummed appreciatively. "There isn't 'nothing' to do. I don't hear anyone else complaining around here." 

Clara raised her hands, ticking off fingers. "Bernie has been checking in on the other Vigil members, Mia and James have been playing their games, Marlene is working on her cameras, Allistor is doing 'research', Grace just likes to enjoy her tea, and Hugin is a bird. Hence, nothing to do." 

"Any word from your necromancer friend?" 

"Lana? She's doing alright. Still pissed from the massive attack by the Court, but good to talk to about Vigil stuff with someone who isn't Vigil." 

Right then, Clara heard steps coming down the stairs. Coming across the living room was James and Mia, animatedly talking about... something that had just happened in their game. Sam seems to perk up at their arrival. "Hey! Oh great gaming wonders!" 

The pair share a moment of surprise before giving him a quizzical look. James leads. "Yes?" 

Sam jerks a thumb in Clara's direction. "Our baby sister here is bored. Any ideas?" 

James and Mia seem to ponder it before Mia claps her hands together. "I have the perfect idea! But we'll need as many people as we can get. James, can you get Grace?" 

James smiles in response, calling out an "Of course!" before rushing off. 

Mia turns to the others. "Sam, if you could retrieve Marlene. And I'll get my dad." 

Clara chose that moment to raise a hand from her upside-down state. "Whaddabout me?" 

Already walking off, Mia called over her shoulder "Grab anyone you can think of!" 

Left to her own devices, Clara mulls Mia's suggestion over in her head. Suddenly a thought strikes her, and she tumbles out of the couch. Opening a path in the veil, she decides to grab her plus one. 

oOoOo 

Roughly twenty minutes later, most of the household had been assembled in the living room. Bernie was still out, and none of them felt it was urgent enough to call her. Surprisingly, Clara was also still gone. Marlene was getting a touch impatient at that fact. "I thought we got together because Clara got bored?" 

James nodded. "We did. I wonder where-" 

Just then, they heard the familiar sounds of a path opening outside the front door. As the path closed and the door opened, more than a few people craned their necks to see Clara coming in. 

"Hi guys! Just had to grab one more player." At the looks of confusion, Clara reached to the side before pulling a nervous looking young woman in with her. "Everyone, this is Lana, my ex-necromancer friend!" 

Clara swears she could have heard a pin drop.


	2. Cards Against Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Vigil, and all of its intellectual properties, belong to its author Stjepan Sejic, not to me. Seriously though, go read the first volume of the series. It is really freaking good.

To his credit, Sam recovered his composure first. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to the pair, offering his hand. "Lana, good to see you again." 

The woman accepted the gesture, shaking his hand. "Hey Sam, likewise." 

The others were starting to snap out of it now. Mia raised a hand in question. "So, for the rest of the class, who are you Lana?" 

Clara perked up and answered. "Lana was the first necromancer I ever met! After sealing up her gift, we kept in touch, and she's the one who helped us find Maria's bunker!" Her words carried a tone of praise and admiration to them. Lana just looked at the floor, trying to hide her blush. 

Grace got up and made her way over to the newcomers as well. The room seemed to hold its breath. Would one of the Elder Vigils accept the presence of a former enemy? Grace finally came up even with Lana, and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. Lana looked up into the matrons gaze. The older woman let a small smile alight on her features. "Come now dear, best to make yourself comfortable." 

The tension in the room palpably diffused after that. Lana was settled onto the couch, and Clara promptly plopped down next to her. The newest Vigil member gave her friend a smile, which was quickly returned. Clara then turned over to James and Mia. "Alright, what have you two hellions got for us?" 

Mia let out a snicker before reaching behind her, brandishing a small black box. "Have you ever heard of Cards Against Humanity?" 

oOoOo 

"So, the black card this time is... 'I drink to forget blank'. Alright, let's see what you lot have!" 

Clara had to admit, Mia had made an excellent decision. That wasn't to say there weren't a few awkward moments. Both Grace and Allistor required explanations for certain cards, that no one wanted to answer. And each of them had their own strange form of humor. But still... 

Lana had begun to relax, seeing the gathered group less as hunters of monsters and more as just people. Stories were exchanged between rounds. At one point Mia and James had called for a break, only to return with assorted drinks and a massive plate of nachos. Even Allistor had smiled on occasion, though Clara could hardly believe it. 

Marlene was currently the "judge", and begun sorting through the cards handed to her. "Let's see here... I drink to forget... dying? Bit on the nose, but no. Grandma? Hey, I liked my grandma. Seeing grandma naked? Okay, definitely that. Who won it?" Lana sheepishly raised her hand. Marlene let out a laugh. "And the new girl's got it!" 

After cards were collected and dealt, it became Clara's turn to judge. "Okay, 'alternative medicine is now embracing the curative powers of blank'. So, what is the new medicine?" 

Clara couldn't help but observe how people went about choosing their responses. James and Mia always seemed to race each other to give their cards first, while Lana and Marlene would spend a bit more time deciding. Sam kept closing his eyes to chose a card at random. Allistor and Grace would seem to spend the most time deciding, as if the game actually had something on the line. Clara chuckled a bit. Nobody would have their dignity intact after this game. 

Seeing that everyone had chosen their cards, Clara retrieved the small pile. "Hmmm. Dear god, what is wrong with some of you people? No, no, nope, no. Okay, so, I've narrowed it down to 'emotions', 'Bill Nye the Science Guy', and 'white-men scalps'." 

Marlene couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Yes! Crush the patriarchy!" It earned her a raised eyebrow from both Sam and Allistor, but she merely stuck her tongue out in response. 

Lana couldn't help but chime in as well. "Oh, Bill Nye! I loved watching his show as a kid! I wouldn't doubt him finding some cure for everything!" 

"So, was that the card you played then?" Mia playfully jibed. Lana let a amused frown appear on her face. 

Clara put on her best 'concentrating' look. "Hmmm. I think I'll go with... Bill Nye!" 

Lana let out a small squeak of glee at her card being picked. There were a couple groans of disappointment from the others, as well as an "I knew it!" from Mia. Clara couldn't help but give her friend a smile. She loved that it was returned. 

oOoOo 

A couple hours later, and the cards lay forgotten on the coffee table. The evening had become one of relaxed conversation and shared tales. Nachos had been mostly eaten, drinks emptied, and laughter shared. Their talks suffered an interruption when they heard a path open up outside. Heads turned to see who would be arriving when none other than the Reaper came in. She looked at the assemblage, surprised by what, and who she saw. 

Spotting Lana, she immediately turned on the others. "Who is this?" 

Sam immediately stood up and walked to Bernie. "This is Lana, a friend of Clara's. She helped us find you while you were... captured, by Maria." 

Bernie seemed to mull that piece of information in her head. Lana started to shrink back into herself, before Clara placed a comforting hand on her back. Bernie saw the gesture, and then looked between them, James and Mia, Allistor, and back to Sam before letting out a sigh. "Well then, I guess I owe you my thanks, and even more." 

Clara squeezes Lana's shoulder, giving her a smile. Lana seemed to relax more at the gesture than the words, but relax she did. Bernie gave a slight smile of her own, before turning to the others. "So, what have I missed?" 

Allistor barked a short laugh. "The most nefarious card game I have encountered, hidden away by my equally nefarious daughter." 

Mia attempted her best innocent look. "Who, me? I don't know what you're talking about." 

Allistor let out a snort. Bernie gave a perplexed look. "So, what are the rules of this game?" And so began another round. Suffice to say, Bernie learned the rules quickly. 

Who knew someone so pale could blush so badly?


	3. Dressed to Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Vigil and its intellectual properties belong to Stjepan Sejic, not me. Now go read Death Vigil. Do it now. It's good for you.

Clara watched a blue jay land on the porch railing. She had decided to have her breakfast out on the porch, since the morning seemed agreeable. Picking up a piece of toast, she started munching again, despite the feathered interloper.

The last few days had been good. While Bernie hadn't been overjoyed at the presence of another necromancer (Clara argued very strongly about Lana being an EX-necromancer), she understood enough of the situation to reserve judgment. Didn't help Clara from feeling a bit concerned at the curious glances Bernie kept giving Lana.

Despite that, Clara and Lana had kept in regular contact, more so than before. The two shot messages back and forth everyday. 'bzzt bzzt' _Speaking of which._

Clara pulled out her phone to see that Lana had shot her a message. She quickly went to reply.

Lana: Good morning!

Clara: Morning 2 u 2!

Lana: How'd you sleep?

Clara: Not much. Apparently being immortal means no sleep.

Lana: Huh, seems kinda bummer.

Clara: Yeah. Get to binge watch all night instead.

Lana: Lol.

Lana: So, are you busy this weekend?

Clara couldn't help but feel surprised by the question. Pushing aside her hesitancy, she tapped out a reply.

Clara: Not unless any beasties come calling. Y?

Lana: New art gallery opening near me. I remember you told me you used to study art.

Clara: Yup!

Lana: So, would you like to go to the opening night with me?

Clara stopped chewing her toast. She felt like everything had stopped in that moment. Another 'bzzt bzzt' in her hand snapped her out of her stupor.

Lana: If you don't want to, we don't have to.

She almost crushed her phone replying.

Clara: Wait! Shit! Yes, I would like to! What time?

Lana: If you could show up at my place around 5:30, we could walk from there.

Clara: Sounds gr8! C u then!

Lana: Can't wait!

Clara shoved her phone back into her pocket, leaving her breakfast remnants on the porch, rushing back into the house. "Guuuuuys! I need an outfit!"

oOoOo

An hour later, Clara was deep inside her closet, rummaging through her available clothes. A bemused Bernie was sitting on her bed, while Marlene was standing near Clara, attempting to offer advice. "Well, what's normally worn at one of these gallery openings?"

Clara ran a hand through her hair. "It all depends on how fancy it is, whether or not you want to make an impression, attract potential patrons, represent a certain art style."

Bernie decided to speak up. "I've been around for hundreds of years, and it's pretty clear you only want to attract one person that night."

Clara couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face. "It's not like that! She's just a friend! A very nice, thoughtful, considerate friend." All she got were a pair of incredulous looks in reply. "Ugh, never mind!" Turning back to her closet, she kept rifling through her options.

She started to notice a sound coming from the doorway. Turning to look, she saw a hand holding a phone out, playing _Kiss the Girl_ from the Little Mermaid. Marlene tried to conceal her grin. Bernie was blatantly laughing. Clara just frowned. "Dammit Mia!"

oOoOo

Before she knew it, Saturday had arrived. Clara was making her way to Lana's apartment. She had clipped her hair up with a simple pin, and donned a sun dress and cardigan combo. Of course, her Ripper was stowed away in a pocket, just in case. And, currently receiving the most of her nervous energy, was a single red rose. Deciding that she had delayed enough, she knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal Lana. "Hi Clara. Wow, you look great."

Clara could feel her jaw go slack. Lana had put her hair in a side tail, and was wearing a black blouse and slacks, accentuating her hair. "You look beautiful." Remembering herself, she shook her head. "I mean, hi Lana! This is for you!" Clara thrust out the rose, hoping the blush she felt was her imagination.

Lana gently took the rose, twirling it and giving it a sniff. "Thank you Clara." Lana's eyes lit up with an idea. She disappeared from the doorway, only to reappear a moment later, rose tucked behind an ear. "Just needed to trim the stem a bit." Stepping into the hall and closing the door, she turned to Clara. "Shall we go?"

A wide smile replied. "Lead the way!"

oOoOo

Clara had to admit, she was having a lot of fun tonight. It was nice to just go out and act normal for a time. Sure, she wouldn't trade the Vigil for anything in the world, she would never doubt that. But it was good to go out, indulge in her passion for art, and just be Clara.

Lana certainly seemed to understand this. She never brought up any of the weird experiences either of them had had, simply commenting on this piece or that that they came across. After looking at art for a couple hours, they decided to split, heading to a local burger joint that Lana felt a craving for.

Now, Clara would never admit this to Grace, but the older woman just couldn't do grill food justice. Pastries, breakfasts, and exquisite evening entrées? No one better. But a nice greasy half pound of ground beef between two buns? Eh.

And so it was that, late into the evening, Clara found herself once again in front of Lana's door, it's occupant alongside her.

The dark haired woman turned to her friend. "I'm glad you could manage to come out tonight Clara."

Clara again grinned. "Are you kidding? Nothing could have kept me from coming out tonight, not even the end of the world. And I should know, already lived through one of those!" The pair shared some laughter at that. "Well, guess I should be heading back."

Lana gave a small nod. "Of course." Before Clara could reach, Lana closed the distance and pressed a small kiss against her lips. "Have a safe trip home." She turned into her apartment then, missing the stunned look on Clara's face.

It wasn't until the door closed that Clara let out a very happy squeal of delight, hiding her face in her hands. The smile stayed on her face the entire way home.

If she could have seen the other side of the door, she would have seen Lana doing a little happy dance of her own.


	4. We Interrupt Your Happiness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stjepan Sejic owns Death Vigil, not me. Man, saying this over and over is getting old. But it's still valid.

Things were going great, as far as Clara was concerned. It had been a few weeks since the art gallery, and Lana and her had gone on quite a few more dates since then. Mind you, she had been getting heckled plenty by her fellow Vigil, but she knew it was all in good fun.

oOoOo

"So, how'd it go?" Sam's question met her as she walked through the doorway. He and Marlene were playing chess. He was losing spectacularly, much to Marlene's amusement. Instead of answering, Clara simply played with the hem of her dress. Sam caught on to her fidgeting. "That good huh?"

"I'd say it was. Look at that tomato shade of red!" Marlene cut in.

"I think it's closer to a cherry red."

"Are you sure? Maybe we need some paint chips to compare."

Clara simply scooted off to her room, still reminiscing about the feel of Lana's lips against hers.

oOoOo

In truth, the heckling was nice as well. She knew they did it because they cared about her, and her happiness. After all, she was no expert on dating, and they were more than willing to give advice when needed.

So far, Clara and Lana had done a number of things together. Some were simple, like a shared picnic or time at a movie theater. One time Clara decided to be a bit more extravagant, and did a cross-country tour through the pathways in the Veil. It was fun, but Lana suffered a little bit of nausea after a few too many trips.

She was happy. Clara could honestly say she was happy with this new relationship. After the disaster with Jon, she had wondered if she ever would be able to have a happy relationship again. Having the man you love literally stab you through the heart would make anyone leery, she guessed. Still, this was nice. She couldn't help but wonder how long it would last.

Clara remembered how after the first few dates, Lana had made a suggestion that had surprised her.

oOoOo

"So, these pathways you travel on. Can you open them just anywhere?"

Clara looked at Lana over the edge of her mug. The two were enjoying a date at a cafe, not far from where Clara used to live. Finishing her sip, she set her cup down. "By what I've been told, we can enter the Veil from about anywhere. But to exit, we need a specific marker, which takes a few minutes to make. Apparently anyone sufficiently gifted can feel when one is made." Clara couldn't help but cock her head in curiosity. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering how far you had to travel in order to come and see me each time, that's all." Clara could tell there was a little more to it than that, but she let it slide.

"You know that train yard Sam and I first found you in?" Receiving a nod, Clara continued. "I come out there. Closest marker to your place."

Lana looked flabbergasted. "That's a five mile walk! You do that every time?"

Clara just shrugged. "Hey, I hunt monsters on a regular basis. It's good for the calves."

Shaking her head, Lana leveled a gaze at Clara. "Nuh-uh, no girlfriend of mine is going to walk that far just to see me." Holding her chin in though, Lana missed the dopey smile Clara got when she said "girlfriend". Snapping her fingers, Lana grinned. "How about you make one right in my living room? It'd be really easy then."

To say she was surprised was putting it lightly. "Don't you think that'd be intrusive? I'd basically have an immediate front door into your home."

Lana waved it off. "It's fine. I already know about your secret career in monster hunting. This seems minor in comparison." Leaning forward, Lana lowered her voice. "Besides, I trust you."

That was enough for Clara. When they got back to Lana's apartment, a new marker was made.

oOoOo

So yeah. Things were good. The only concern she had with her relationship was that Bernie and Allistor seemed concerned. Any time she brought Lana up in conversation, or Lana visited the house, they seemed confused by her. Clara tried not to let it bother her, since neither actually said anything to stop her from dating. Still, their reactions, and the fact they shared them, just seemed... weird.

'bzzzzzzt, bzzzzzzt, bzzzzzzt'

'Huh, that might be Lana now.' Taking out her phone, Clara saw it was indeed her girlfriend. Answering, Clara lifted it to her head. "Hey babe, I was just thinking abo-"

"Clara, you need to come here, right now!"

All the good vibes Clara had been feeling evaporated. "What's happened?"

She could hear Lana's quick breathing. "Some necromancers, from before, they saw me. Must have recognized me. I headed home, but I could swear they were following me. Please, can you just come!?"

Clara was already headed towards where she knew some of the others were. "I'll be there as fast as I can. Lock yourself up, and hide if you must, I'm bringing in back up too."

"Please, just hurry!" And with that, the line went dead. Clara didn't know if Lana had hung up, or if something else happened. Shoving that to the side, she saw Sam and Bernie talking in the dining room.

"Sam! Come on, we need to go!" She went to the man, grabbing him by the shoulder and started to pull.

Startled, he got to his feet, Bernie looking just as shocked. "Whoa, what's the rush?"

"Necromancers! They may have found Lana! Come on!" And with that, Clara opened a path and stepped through, not bothering to check if Sam had followed. The entire trip through the Veil, she kept willing herself to go faster, anything to get to Lana sooner.

When the exit marker finally popped up, Clara bulled her way through. Sprawling into Lana's living room, she immediately shouted out. "Lana! Are you here!?" Clara began to frantically look around, belatedly noticing that Sam and Bernie had followed her. Hearing some rattling, the three readied themselves for trouble, only to have a panicked woman come barreling into Clara.

"Oh thank god, you're here!" Lana seemed to lose her composure, tears spilling onto Clara's shirt. Not knowing what else to do, Clara simply held her girlfriend closer.

'BAM BAM BAM'

The group turned to the door, hearing the loud knocking. Soon, a voice followed. "Lana! Open up! We know you're in there!"

The words inspired four very different reactions. Lana seemed to shrink just a bit more. Clara let out an audible snarl. Sam hefted his Rippers, readying himself. But Bernie had the most terrifying reaction of them all. She simply straightened herself, walked over to the door, and opened it.

Seeing the necromancers on the other side, Bernie let a little of her true power bleed out. "Hello."

The reaction was immediate. The necromancers shouted out, panicked that the Reaper, _the goddamned Reaper_ , was right there, and immediately bolted back down the hallway. Seeing them leave, Bernie simply closed the door.

When she turned, she saw Sam giving her a thumbs up, while Lana was still burrowed into Clara. Clara raised her head up. "She's coming home with me."

Bernie saw no reason to disagree.


	5. Want To Move In?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Vigil, and all associated intellectual properties, belong to Stjepan Sejic.

The trip back home was a silent one. What was there to say? It was clear the necromancers knew Lana, and had wanted her for... something. Clara had no idea what. And after Bernie doing her (admittedly badass) introduction, they would know that Lana was somehow affiliated with the Vigil. Even if they never learned of their original intentions, being associated with the Vigil had made Lana a target. And unlike the Vigil, Lana had no means of protecting herself.

So, yeah. Clara was going to be super protective until they figured things out. And to Hell if anyone tried to stop her.

When they got back to the house, it was to find Allistor and Mia waiting for them at the front steps. Seeing them, the pair approached.

"Clara, I wish to have a word with your friend." Allistor's tone wasn't commanding, but it still brokered no argument.

Clara placed herself between Lana and the necromancer. "Why?" She tried to put as much power as she could into her voice. She was unsure how successful she was.

Allistor looked like he was about to respond, but Mia interrupted him. "We want to make sure I won't hurt her."

 _Okay, now I'm confused_. Clara looked between the pair, a frown on her brow. "Come again?"

Allistor managed to reply before his daughter this time. "Mia, as the Beast, could cause irreparable damage to a person who isn't gifted. Normally, you Vigil seal a person's gift, causing damage to them in the process. However, your friend," at this he gestured to Lana, who seemed curious herself, "had her gift sealed, and appears unchanged. I would like to see if her immunity to a Primordial's madness is also still present."

Clara was about to protest, but Lana stepped forward instead. "I'll do it."

Clara was shocked by her girlfriend's answer. "But, Lana! This could potentially kill you!"

Lana took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself. Letting it back out, she looked at each person near her in turn. "When I was given my sigils, I was told I could see my dead mother. Instead, all I saw was an aberration. It nearly drove me mad. Not because I knew what it was, but because I knew it was trying to masquerade as something else." At this, she pointedly looked at Mia. "I know you have a monster inside of you, but I also know you're still just a kid as well. So, I trust you."

At this, Clara could see Mia trying to hold back a tear. The two had talked before. About how much Mia treasured her humanity. It must have been nice for her to hear such words from someone who had only known her for a short while.

Composing herself, Mia wiped at her eyes. "Well, okay then." Turning to Allistor, she nodded. "Let's do it."

Returning her nod, Clara saw Allistor tense for a moment, and then relax. As he did, Mia suddenly changed and grew, dwarfing first them, then the entire house, until she stood as the Beast. Looking back to Lana, it was to find the woman on her bottom, staring up at the great form before her. Worried, Clara was about to question her, but Lana spoke first.

"HOLY SHIT!" Doing a quick up and down look, Lana couldn't help herself. "You're fucking gigantic!"

Clara didn't think it was possible, but the Beast seemed almost indignant. "Hey," a massive voice replied, "I try to keep myself in proper shape!" At that, the Beast began to recede, going back to Mia's human form. After becoming the smallest person there, Mia offered Lana a hand up. "Well, it looks like you'll be fine after all!"

Getting back onto her feet, Lana brushed herself off. Clara took one of her hands, leading Lana inside, Mia following behind. Clara took a quick glance at the others, only to see them talking quietly. _Eh,_ Clara thought, _probably just figuring out the necromancer attack._

oOoOo

It was a lot for Lana, after that. The remaining members of the household were debriefed on what happened, given whatever details they had to give. Grace promptly brought out a slice of her latest cake for the young woman, hoping to set her at ease (it worked just as hoped). James thought out loud, wondering what the motive for the attempted attack could be, until getting elbowed in the ribs by Mia. Marlene brought up the question of where Lana could stay, since there were no empty room available.

"She can sleep in my room!" Clara was quick to suggest. When Sam let out a wolf-whistle, Clara started back pedaling. "I mean, she can use my bed! I'll just use the couch! That's what I meant!"

Lana placed a hand lightly on one of Clara's knees. "Thanks Clara. Truly." Clara couldn't help but nod in reply.

Seeing that the conversation had come to a close, Grace clapped her hands together. "Well, if business is settled, off you all trot." And the murmurs and groans of displeasure, the matron became resolute. "Yes, now. I would like to clean before the evening is done." At her insistence, the room slowly cleared, the occupants going about their own business. Clara took Lana by the hand, leading her upstairs.

oOoOo

"Well, here it is! It's not much, but I like to call it home." Clara made a sweeping gesture to the room. It was true, she really didn't have much. Only things she brought from her old place were some clothes and the rug on the floor. For loving art, she didn't put much stock in decoration.

Lana took a couple steps in, looking around. Turning back to her girlfriend, she gave a grateful nod. "Thank you Clara. For everything."

Clara didn't know what else to do, so she walked up and gave Lana a hug, one that was fiercely returned. "Of course." Separating, Clara pointed to her chest of drawers. "I'm sure there's a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt in there that you'd find comfortable. If you need anything, I'll be right downstairs." Lana nodded in response, and Clara left, closing the door behind her.

Clara went down to the living room and settled in on the couch. She tried to make herself comfortable, but all she could think of was Lana. Would she be okay? Where would she stay permanently? Why were the necromancers after her at all? Could she have done more?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lana herself appeared downstairs. Clara stood up, only for Lana to speak. "Do you think you could join me? I... I don't want to be alone tonight."

Clara nodded mutely, following her girlfriend back upstairs. After a quick change of clothes herself, she settled down onto the mattress next to Lana. Before she could ask what would make her comfortable, Lana turned over, laying her head into Clara's shoulder, putting an arm around her middle.

"Good night Clara."

Clara wrapped an arm around Lana's shoulders, pulling her in and closing her own eyes. "Good night Lana."


	6. Date with the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Vigil, and all its associated intellectual properties, belong to Stjepan Sejic.

Having Lana living with the Vigil was, well, different. She was the first person who had, apparently, ever, stayed with them that wasn't Vigil themselves, or Allistor and Mia. Still, she was able to make the most of her time with them. Clara learned that Lana had been a culinary student, and as such, enjoyed spending her time with Grace.

oOoOo

Clara couldn't believe the smells coming from the kitchen. It would normally smell great, but this was something new. Rounding the corner, she saw Grace and Lana standing over the stove top, talking about their project.

Coming behind her girlfriend, Clara wrapped her arms around Lana's waist, settling her head onto her shoulders. "Hey good looking, what's cooking?"

Lana snorted at her girlfriend's antics. "God, is bad humor a requirement to join the Vigil?"

Grace shook her head. "Some days, it certainly feels that way."

Lana went back to the pan in front of her. "Grace is showing me a recipe she picked up back when she was living in Renaissance France. Have to say, each of you Elder members seem to be walking encyclopedias."

Grace gave a small smile. "It's just nice to have someone new to share these things with, especially since no one here seems to try cooking themselves."

Clara just released Lana as she went to sit at the kitchen table, awaiting the coming meal. She was not disappointed. A few minutes late, a bowl of stew and some fresh bread were placed before her. After a few bites, she had to stop. Getting up from the table, she called out for Bernadette.

When the Reaper came into the kitchen, Clara went up to her. "Bernie, quick question. So, we're immortal, right?" Receiving a nod, she continued. "So, is it possible for us to get out of shape, or gain weight?"

Bernie seemed utterly befuddled by the question. Shrugging her shoulders, she simply said "Not that I've ever seen. Resurrected people seem frozen in time, so to speak."

Satisfied with the answer, Clara went back to the table, quickly finishing her meal before holding it out. "If this isn't going to my waist, then I'll take seconds!"

Lana's laughter bounced around the room, making the space seem brighter.

oOoOo

That didn't mean that there weren't the occasional hiccup or two. Lana's first meeting with Hugin was understandably difficult. After all, it's not every day you encounter an intelligent, speaking raven. Once the initial awkwardness has passed, Lana started to ask questions regarding Odin and Asgard. Hugin began to correct a number of misconceptions, but they had a good talk nonetheless. After that, it wasn't unusual to find him on her shoulder when around the house.

If there was one truly tricky part these days, it was getting some private time with her girlfriend. The only time the house emptied out was when there was a necromancer attack, and when those happened, she had to go as well. So, suffice to say, she was getting a bit antsy to have a chance to spend time alone with Lana.

It's not like Lana had anywhere else to go now. The day after the attack, it was decided that Lana would move in with Clara. Not exactly how Clara had imagined the "move in with me" discussion ever going. Like, ever. But they were both safe, and that's what mattered. Wasn't like necromancers were going to mass an attack on the house. Again.

Clara laid down on her bed (she supposed it was their bed now), and stared listlessly at the ceiling. She wanted to do something, anything really, for Lana that screamed "romantic", but she was running dry on ideas. They'd been on a lot of nice dates, but she wanted something more... personal.

Picking up her Ripper, she idly started doodling in the air. After about 30 minutes, the air above her was filled with random drawings, words, and other scribbles. Just as she started playing tic-tac-toe, she heard a knock on her doorframe. Looking up, she saw Sam. And was he wearing a shirt and tie? "Uh, yes?"

Sam had a small smile on his lips. "Lady Clara, I have been instructed by Lady Lana to request your presence in the dining area. I am to be your escort."

To say Clara was confused would be putting it mildly. Despite herself, she got up from the bed and walked over. Sam offered an arm, which she took, and the two headed downstairs. As they descended, Clara gave him a light nudge in the side. "Soooo, what's going on?"

Sam still had a smile. "Nuh-uh, no spoilers."

As they entered the dining room, Clara saw it was elegantly, if simply, set. A couple pillar candles were lit in the center of the table, with a single rose in a vase slightly to the side. It was set for two. And the second person was standing behind her chair, trying not to look nervous.

"Lana? What is all this?"

The woman in question let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, I know we haven't gotten the chance to really be 'romantic' lately. Not in a fancy way, at least. And you've done so much for me, I wanted to say thank you. So, I talked with Sam and the others, and they helped me come up with this!" At her last word, she gestured towards the table.

Clara turned to Sam, only to discover he had suddenly disappeared. Looking back at Lana, she quirked her head to the side in an unasked question. Lana simply laughed in response. "Yes, he's in on it. Come on, take a seat. We've been working on this for most of the day."

Taking her chair, Clara was interested in what was coming next. And she was not disappointed. She learned that the meal was prepared by both Lana and Grace, with Marlene acting as a sous chef. Mia and James were apparently their servers, while Sam tended to their drinks. Lana regaled Clara with the story of how those roles were chosen. (Apparently Sam had said James and Mia were too young to handle alcohol, to which Mia stated that she had Sam beat by 800 years. He still won by holding the bottle above her head.)

The food was delicious, and the company even better. Sure, they were still in the house. But this moment felt very private, like as if it was really just the two of them. Almost too quickly, dishes were cleared, and the last of their drinks was consumed. Patting her stomach, Clara let out a contented sigh. "I have to say, you outdid yourself babe."

Lana gave her a small smile. "Well then, lucky for you, the night isn't done quite yet." Getting up from her chair, Lana came around the table and offered Clara her hand. Wondering what was happening, Clara silently took the offered hand, raising from her own seat. Lana then calmly led her back upstairs to their shared bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Turning back to her girlfriend, Lana brought her to the bed, having them sit side-by-side. Resolve shining in her eyes, she spoke. "Clara, I love you."

Clara didn't know how to respond. The last person to say that to her had killed her. Panic ran through her. Was she ready to love again? Could she? Could she actively risk her heart, and let it be broken, again?

Lana seemed to pick up on her nervousness. "I know that you have a bad history with those words. You've told me as much. To be honest, so have I. I've had people claim to love me, only to try and change me, make me into something else." She moved to cup one of Clara's cheeks, turning her head so they could make eye contact. "You have stood by my side. When we first met, we were supposed to be enemies. Instead, you saved me. And all you've done since is help me to grow, to let me be a better me. That's why I love you."

Clara felt a tear start to roll down her cheek. It was hard of her to hear those words. So often, the people of her past had put her down, made her seem like a failure, or doomed to become one. And here, this beautiful soul was telling her she was something so much more.

But could she love her back? Clara thought about Lana's smile when they share stories over tea. How she lit up when trying new recipes in the kitchen. The way she would try to look after not just her, but everyone, any time they came back from a mission. How she treated everyone equally, as people worthy of time and attention. And to still have a caring heart, despite being betrayed herself.

Making her mind up, Clara leaned forward, kissing Lana deeply. Feeling it returned, they remained that way for a very slow kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Clara voiced her response. "I love you too."

The two shared a smile, and some happy giggles, leaning their foreheads together. That led to kissing. Which led to them showing their newly discovered love for one another into the night.


	7. Morning Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stjepan Sejic owns Death Vigil and all of its intellectual properties. Not me. I only own this plot.

Clara woke up to the soft touch of the morning sunlight on her bare skin. She tried to move a bit, only to find an arm wrapped around her midsection, another snaking under the pillow her head was resting on. She decided she could get used to waking up to this. Taking her time, she turned over, looking into the face of her love.

She had to admit, Lana looked pretty cute this morning. Her hair was all over the place, and her lips were lightly parted with her breathing, and her nose twitched a little in her sleep, but still pretty damn cute. Clara leaned in, pushing some hair to the side so she could plant a kiss on Lana's forehead. When she pulled back, it was to Lana stirring awake.

Lana blinked a few times to clear her eyes, before giving a smile. "Mmm, g'morning beautiful."

Clara bumped her forehead into Lana's. "Back at you lover."

She couldn't be sure but Clara was certain she heard Lana purr at that. "A girl could get used to being called that." Clara responded by lightly kissing her nose, earning a few giggles in response.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Clara's back started to itch again. She tried not to do anything, but Lana had been with her enough to recognize the signs. "Want me to take care of that back babe?"

Clara gave a small grimace. "Would you? I really don't want to get out of bed yet."

Lana had another small smile in response. "Turn over." Clara did, putting her head on her folded arms. She felt Lana lower the covers down, revealing her back. She also heard Lana take in a quick breath, hands frozen in place. "Hey babe?" Clara turned her head, starting to feel concerned. She was met with a look of near panic. "Why do you have necromantic sigils on your back?"

She felt all the breath leave her at once, even felt her heart stop for a moment. "I have what on me?" Clara's voice came out quiet, shaky.

Lana leapt off of the bed, wrapping herself in a blanket and dashing for the hallway. "BERNIE! ALLISTOR! WE NEED HELP!"

oOoOo

Clara was freaking. The fuck. Out. She and Lana were sitting in the living room, hastily clothed. At the moment, Clara was sitting on the coffee table, pulling her shirt up so people could look at it for her. Lana was sitting in a chair, playing with the hem of her own shirt.

Clara would feel more self-conscious if she wasn't panicking so much right now. Bernie, Allistor, Grace and Hugin were all looking at the markings on her back, trying to decipher them. James and Mia were huddled around the casket Allistor carried around. Turned out, it carried his personal library. Sam was simply standing to the side, while Marlene went back and forth between Clara and Lana.

Bernie finally spoke louder than a murmur. "So, none of us are imagining this then?"

"No, we are not. This is a Dreamer's Sigil, though how it came to be on the girl, I cannot say." Allistor's voice didn't brook any debate.

Sam moved from his spot. "Clara, you said you died when Jon stabbed you over a sigil at the graveyard that night, right?" She couldn't muster much more than a nod. "Was there anything else important that night? You know, before you met us?"

Thinking back, she could only think of one other thing. "I admitted I loved him that night. He seemed really excited about that." Clara saw Lana sink a bit into herself then. She badly wanted to reach out to her, but the number of eyes on her kept her rooted in place.

"Shit!" All those eyes shifted to Mia, who was looking at her father. "The blood and the broken heart." Allistor looked down, shame and guilt washing over his features.

Clara began putting the pieces together in her mind, assembling the puzzle of clues. "So, that night I died. Jon was trying to seal a Primordial in me?" Her tone turned from pleading to angry. "Why? Why would he try to do that? Why would he shove some monster inside of me? Why!?"

"Clara, calm down!" She turned in her seat, meeting Bernie's stern gaze. "Getting angry will only make this worse. Who knows what could trigger the Primordial inside you?"

Clara flipped her shirt fully on and slumped in her seat. She didn't want to lose herself. She didn't want to lose this life. She finally had a family. She had love again! And to be the greatest threat they could possibly face?

Taking a shaky breath, she tried to speak calmly. "What can we do?"

Allistor let out a huff. "It's tricky to tell. From what I can tell, the ritual was never properly finished. One person becomes the host for the Primordial, while the other becomes the catalyst for its release. You received the sigil, and the creature, but never the other person who would be the catalyst. This Jon seemed to have been interrupted before he could complete it."

Sam raised a hand. "Guilty."

Grace moved to take a seat. "So, do we find someone else to act as this catalyst then?"

This suggestion made Clara immediately defensive. "Who are we supposed to ask!? You know of any friendly necromancers besides these two? I'm sure the Pale Court would just love to get their hands on me!"

Lana seemed to have met her breaking point. In a rush of movement, she was out of the room and down the hallway. Clara tried to go after her, but a hand kept her down. Looking up, she saw Bernie giving her a rueful smile. "I'll go talk with her." Bernie looked to Allistor. "If you could join me? You too Sam."

The Reaper left with the other two, following Lana's path. Clara sat there, feeling torn between sorrow and rage. She barely registered Mia pulling her to the couch and sitting the two of them down. She did notice Hugin landing on her shoulder.

"It gets easier, with time." Clara looked towards Mia. Who was studying her own hands at the moment. "I won't sugar coat it. It can really suck being the host to a Primordial. But, with the right person, it becomes a burden you can bear."

Clara shook her head. "How can you stand to have the Beast inside of you?"

Mia let out a mirthless laugh. "Well, not dying from illness was nice. And, like I said, knowing the right people helps." At that, she gave James a light smile that was quickly returned.

She hears Hugin speak into her ear. "Think, girl. Would you rather the Primordial reside amongst the enemy, or here, within you? At least with you, it can accomplish some good."

Clara mulled the words over in her head. He had a point, much as she hated to admit it. "Still sucks."

She could have sworn she heard the raven chuckle. "And that is what will separate you from our enemy. They would delight in the power. You will be cautious. You also have something to fight for. Someone to fight for."

Thinking about Lana, Clara decided to check in on her girlfriend, if she decided to still be Clara's girlfriend. Taking up her Ripper, she created a small portal into the dining area, just big enough to eavesdrop from. Luck was on her side, as she started hearing voices.

"-ou to be Clara's catalyst, Lana."

That was the last thing she expected to hear.


	8. Sealing the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of Death Vigil or any of its intellectual properties. Stjepan Sejic does.

Lana couldn't stay in that room anymore. All of the bad memories started to flood back through her head. Images of meat, and fangs, and writhing appendages, wearing the skin of a loved one, masquerading as her mother. And to learn her new love harbors something that bad, no, even worse? She just needed space, a place to breathe.

The kitchen. Food, cutlery, a stove. Comfortable, familiar, stable. Anything to anchor her in the moment. Getting to the room, she placed her hands on the counter, steadying herself. God, she must have seemed like such an ass, leaving Clara like that. Lana was having a hard time? How was Clara? Discovering you held an ancient god of destruction inside of you? What was wrong with her, leaving like that.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Lana looked over her shoulder, seeing Bernadette, Allistor, and Sam walk in. Bernadette spoke first. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Lana looked at the group, before slowly making her way over to the table and sitting down, the other doing the same. Bernie kept forging ahead. "How are you doing?"

Lana could only shake her head. "Not good. Not good at all. Finding out my lover has some... thing, inside of her! The same type that put on the face of my mother? It makes my very soul crawl."

Sam leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I'm not going to lie and say I know what you're going through. But I know Clara. Not as well as you, but still. She's going to need your help. And your love. She's had precious little of both in her life."

The guilt continued to roil in Lana's gut, but his words rang true. "So, what can I do to help?"

The other three shared a look, before Bernie leaned towards her. "We want you to be Clara's catalyst, Lana."

 _Okay, what?_ She rand a hand through her hair. "You want me to be her what?"

"Her catalyst." Allistor still seemed collected, despite the revelations made this morning. "Just as Mia harbors the Beast and I help her control it, we want you to do the same with Clara and her 'passenger'."

The proposition stunned her. "But, how? My gift was sealed, my sigils erased. Clara herself did it."

Allistor shook his head at her declaration. "She did not, in fact."

"And how are you so certain?"

"Because of Bernadette. Because of Mia. I have met many necromancers in my centuries on this planet. Both active, and those who have been sealed. And those who have lost their gift, they become broken. They cannot perceive Bernadette, as no normal person can. You can see her. You've talked with her, broken bread together. And Mia's form as the Beast merely surprised you, not tear your sanity asunder. Trust us, your gift is intact."

Lana chewed on this bit of information. Finally finding her voice, she turned to face Allistor directly. "What's it like? Being a catalyst?"

At this, it seemed like the older man felt the weight of all his years bear down on him. "It is not an easy path to walk. I do not have to feel the burden of an eldritch presence every day. But I have to spend ever day and see that weight on the shoulders of one I love. It may be our role to unleash the transformation, but it is our duty to help them maintain their humanity." He looked her straight in the eyes. "If you do this, you will summon no mere creature. The Primordial One will be yours, and hers, to control. But you will regain your immortality."

Bernie chose then to speak up. "You wouldn't be an official member of the Vigil. But if you do this, then I'll make sure you're recognized as one of us, just like Allistor and Mia. Just like Clara. This will be your burden. But you will not be alone."

Lana simply sat and breathed for a few moments. Go back to being a necromancer? Regaining her immortality? An eternity fighting the monsters that went bump in the night? Could she do that? Give up the life she had for this?

But as she thought about it, she realized she had already left her old life behind. She knew too much about what lurked behind the curtain, cared too much for the people that had welcomed her in. And Clara? Her knight with shining quill. The one who gave her another chance in the first place. Who let her learn to love another, to love herself again. How could she possibly refuse.

"I will. As long as Clara will have me, I'll do it." Lana's response were met with nods of appreciation. She could even detect a hint of respect in Allistor's eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a rush of feet heading their way. Turning, she barely noticed as a pale haired blur knocked into her with a hug. Seeing that it was Clara, she returned the embrace. Lana could hear a muffled "I love you" spoke into her neck. She held on tighter, saying it right back.

After another moment, the two relaxed their hold, though they did not separate. Lana looked towards Allistor. "What do I need to do?"

oOoOo

Turns out, the procedure was actually simpler to bind a catalyst to a host than it was to make a host in the first place. Clara had already suffered the sacrifice of blood and betrayal. Now, she merely had to establish the connection of love. Or that's how Mia put it. Apparently her connection to the Primordial finally cemented after her and Allistor repaired the relationship between father and daughter.

So, that's how Lana saw herself sitting on the ground outside, inside of one of the larger circles of the Dreamer's Sigil. Clara sat inside the other circle, nervously playing with her hair. Lana was trying her best not to fidget either.

The reason for her stillness? Bernie was currently standing next to her, holding Clara's Veilripper. More accurately, Bernie was using the shining quill to tattoo a copy of the Dreamer's Sigil onto Lana's bicep. As she was told, the sigil she received needed to be linked to the one already on Clara. And what better way to link them than use Clara's own Ripper to do it? Apparently, as an extension of her Scythe, Bernie could us any of the Veilrippers. Convenient. 

No one had warned Lana that getting tattooed by a quill would hurt this much. Still, she had to admit, it was pretty cool to have a glowing tattoo. She just wished they would finish up already.

As if answering her wishes, Bernie finally released her arm. "Alright, all done with that part." Retreating a short distance to the others, Bernie observed the pair. And just waited.

Eventually, Clara lost her patience. "So, is that it? I don't feel any different." Lana nodded her head in agreement.

Allistor addressed them. "The final step is for the two of you to confirm your bond of love. It was broken love that started this. Only love can finish it."

Sam couldn't help but throw his two cents in. "Just keep it PG!"

Lana let out a small chuckle while Clara did a combination of glare and blush. The pair looked at each other, both trying to figure out what to do. Finally, the words just came to Lana, so she spoke them out loud.

"Clara, this burden was thrust upon you, without your choice or consent. But you chose to welcome me into your life. Into your family. I promise to love you, cherish our time together, and when needed, to fight beside you to protect that which you love."

Clara teared up at the words she heard. Wiping them away, she spoke. "Lana, you were the first necromancer I had ever knowingly met. When I came looking for an enemy, instead I found a friend. That friend became my love. In all the ways we could possibly change in the future, I promise to stay by and love you, until eternity itself swallows us up."

As her words ended, a deep rumble could be felt. Not in the air, or in the ground. It seemed to reverberate through existence itself. A sharp crack, and the sigil on the ground disappeared, leaving two dazed looking young women in its wake.

Stumbling to their feet, they looked first at each other, and then the others. James was the first to speak up. "Did it work?"

Mia closed the distance, placing a hand on Clara's shoulder and closing her eyes. A moment later, her eyes reopened, a small smile coming out. "I can feel your Primordial. It's contained. The ritual worked."

Clara let out a small cry of relief, finally feeling like she could breathe again. She turned to Lana, seeing a smile on her beloved's lips. Closing the distance, Clara gave Lana a tight hug. "Looks like you're stuck with me long-term now."

Hearing a small sniffle, Clara listened to Lana's response. "No one I'd rather spend eternity with."


	9. Relationship Dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own this plot. Nothing else! Death Vigil, and all its intellectual properties, belong to Stjepan Sejic.

Lana had to admit, for all the things that had changed, just as many seem to have stayed the same. Sure, she was a necromancer again. Sure, she was now the catalyst for a Primordial One who happened to dwell inside the love-of-her-now-eternal-life. And sure, she was one of only two catalysts in known existence. Those were all differences. Really big ones.

But the important things had remained the same. The Vigil had come together and accepted her as a part of their family. Marlene had even recommended getting some hair dye so that her hair could match the others. Lana declined the offer. She and Clara had gone out one day and selected a few items to personalize their shared room, making it more "theirs".

The most grueling part at first was figuring out Clara's Primordial, and what made it unique.

oOoOo

"So, any idea who you're roommate is?" Mia asked the question while rummaging around in Allistor's library.

Clara scratched at her head, trying to focus. "No clue. It's not like it ever spoke to me."

Lana raised her hand. "I may have an idea on that." Clara quirked an eyebrow, while Mia and Allistor looked appreciatively at her. Clearing her throat, Lana continued. "When I first met Clara and Sam, my fake-mom tried to make me fight. But it must have recognized what was in Clara, because it then wanted me to run. It called her 'The Devourer'."

Mia turned back to the casket, rummaging around a bit, before taking a scroll out. "Here dad."

Allistor took the document, unrolling it and looking over it. "Hm, the Devourer. Well, what little we have on it, apparently it isn't very popular amongst the other Primordials."

Clara seems surprised by that. "Wait, I thought all the Primordials wanted the same thing?"

Shaking his head, Allistor rolled the scroll back up. "Not at all. The Enemy does want to claim this world as their own. But the Primordials are not united in this goal. Judging off what little we have, it's a fair bet the Devourer is considered dangerous even by their standards."

Clara let out a huff. "Of course it is."

Walking up to her, Lana threw an arm over Clara's shoulders. "Hey, at least your Primordial is just as badass as you." Getting a smile as an answer, the two leaned in on each other.

oOoOo

Allistor and Mia had taken it upon themselves to train Clara and Lana in their new abilities. At first, it simply involved a lot of meditation. Clara was easily one of the worst meditation practitioners she had ever met. She fidgeted. A lot.

And then there was the first time they had tried to unleash the Devourer.

oOoOo

The four of them were standing out in the open space next to the house. Mia and Allistor stood at a small distance from Lana and Clara. Allistor looked towards Lana. "So, you remember how I told you how to feel the pressure inside of your soul?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "I want you to release that pressure. Just breathe in," he did it himself, "and when you breathe out, release it."

As he exhaled, Mia changed in front of them. Soon enough, the Beast stood before them, looking down.

Lana looked over at Clara. "Are you ready?"

Clara took a deep breath in and out, lightly patting her cheeks. Looking her girlfriend in the eye, she nodded. "I'm ready."

Giving Clara's hand a light squeeze, Lana closed her eyes. _Okay, breathe in, and breathe out. Breathe in, feel the pressure, breathe out, and release it_. Hearing a rustling, sound, Lana looked at Clara. Except Clara wasn't there anymore.

In her place stood a creature that stood taller than even the Beast. It had many sets of spindly arms that reached to the ground, and a great, gaping maw. The voice that came out of it sounded slightly like Clara, yet indeterminably deeper. "Huh." The creature moved some of its hands before its eyes. "That's a lot of hands."

Lana let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. _If she's cracking jokes, then Clara is definitely still in there_. Placing a hand on the Devourer's side, she rubbed a small circle. "How ya doing in there babe?"

The creature turned ever so slightly to look at her. "It feels weird. And I feel awfully hungry too."

"Yeah, you get used to it." The Beast lowered onto its haunches. "It just means that when you go after necromancers, you get a meal with your fight."

"Hm, alright." The Devourer looked at the Beast. "Want to play rock-paper-scissors?"

Allistor and Lana just shook their heads as the two dark gods before them started to play a child's game. Lana couldn't help her laugh when Clara was accused of cheating for using multiple hands.

oOoOo

Luckily, things had started to feel back to the weird form of normal that she had become accustomed to. Lana was helping Grace in the kitchen again, making a couple of pies at the moment. Mia, Clara and Hugin were sitting at the dining table. Leaning a bit out of the doorway, Lana could pick up on their conversation.

"- aren't the best to have, honestly." Mia just waved her hand at her comment.

Hugin clicked his beak. "Banshees have a nice meaty texture to them, I always feel full after having one of them."

Mia clapped her hands together. "Oh, voidminds are definitely worth your time to munch. Tricky to savor, but always worth it." Clara looked somewhere between intrigued and disgusted.

Lana couldn't help but chime in. "Are the three of you talking about the best monsters to eat?"

After looking at each other, three sets of eyes looked back at her. Mia spoke up. "Uh, yeah? Not everything we need to eat comes out of a kitchen."

Lana simply sighed, going back to the kitchen. _Yep, back to normal_.


	10. To Stand Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the final time, Death Vigil belongs to Stjepan Sejic.

Clara was bored. 

It's not like she could help it. She had done everything she could think of to keep busy. She cleaned her and Lana's room. Did a little laundry. Even meditated a bit on her "roommate". And yet, here she was, laying on the couch. Bored. 

She saw Lana walk past the entrance to the living room. "Lanaaaaaaa." Her girlfriend turned to look at her. "I'm boooooooooored." 

Chuckling to herself, Lana walked into the living room, making a sweeping motion with her hand. "Move over." Clara wiggled a bit to the side, raising herself up on her elbows. Lana sat down near her head, and Clara promptly turned her lover's lap into her pillow. 

Lana smiled down at her. "There. Now how are you feeling." 

Clara closes her eyes, letting out a contented sigh. "Bored, yet comfortable." 

Shaking her head, Lana started stroking Clara's head. "What am I going to do with you?" 

Cracking an eye open, Clara gave a smirk. "I can think of a few things." 

"Ugh, you two! There are young, sensitive ears around here." Looking up, the pair saw Bernie covering Sam's ears. She looked amused. He looked amusingly annoyed. 

Clara blew a raspberry their direction. "Like you two can talk. It's not like the attic is exactly soundproof." Satisfied by the blushes she caused, Clara nestled back into her lover's lap. Lana was really good at scratching her head. 

She suddenly heard a crackling sound. Pulling her quill from her pocket, Clara saw that one of her marker's had been activated. Looking at Lana, the two shared a nod, before they both got up. Looking at Sam and Bernie, Clara spoke. "So, you want to come monster hunting?" 

Sam shrugged. "Might as well. Someone needs to babysit you two and make sure you spend more time fighting and less time kissing." 

Earning an eye roll and a stuck out tongue, the trio made their way for the front door. Bernie called after them as they left. "Just make sure you all get back safe!" 

Sam waved. Clara gave a thumbs up. Lana shouted back a "Yes mom!" A swipe of a Veilripper later, and the three had vanished into the Veil. 

oOoOo 

When they stepped out, it was to an abandoned psych hospital. Lana gave Clara an arched eyebrow. "Out of all the places, you had to choose this creepy husk?" 

Clara shrugged. "Hey, I was told bad guys liked creepy and abandoned." They heard a roar cry out from down one of the hallways. "Like I said." 

The three made their way inside, Sam and Clara keeping Lana behind them. When they came to an atrium, it was to see three necromancers chanting, pulling a large creature through from the other side. Sam broke the tension by letting out a loud whistle. "Well, ain't that an ugly beasty!" 

The three necromancers ceased their chanting, turning to look at the Vigil members. One shouted out. "You Vigil! Tonight, you face your deaths!" 

Lana was the first to actually respond. "I know I'm the new kid around here, but do you guys ever come up with any new threats?" 

One of the necromancers scrutinized her. "A woman with a glowing sigil on her arm. You must be the Traitor. But that would make her..." Pointing a shaking finger at Clara, he shrieked out. "The Devourer!" 

Clara just let her shoulders slump, letting out a loud "Ugh!" towards the ceiling. "Oh come on! Sam gets a nickname, and Lana gets one too! Mine sounds like I go to too many buffets!" 

Lana gave her a small smile. "You do enjoy eating." 

Clara pouted back. "It's because you cook so well, I can't help it." 

"Uh, guys, you think we could focus back on the matter at hand." Sam gestured towards their enemies, and the new creatures they had summoned. He got a couple shrugs in response. 

Clara rolled her neck. "Alright then. Sam, you get the necromancers. I've got their little pets." Nodding towards Lana, she got a peck on the cheek before her girlfriend stepped back a bit. 

Lana let out her breath, and the Devourer stood before them, brushing the ceiling and standing tall over everything else there. Shouting up at her now monstrous girlfriend, Lana cried. "At least you aren't bored anymore!" 

The Devourer chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to our conclusion! Thank you for reading it up to this point, and if you have any thoughts, please let me know!


End file.
